Dinosaur King episode 13
Escape from Zeta Point is the 13th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang are holding the D-Team hostage, and he announces that all dinosaurs that became cards are his. Wondering what to do with them, Zander and Ed try to make them their slaves, but Ursula scares the idea out of them. But then, Rex reveals that he still has a hold of the Ceratosaurus card, which he summons to chase off the Alpha Gang and the Alpha Droids. Using high-kicking action to free themselves from the Droids, the D-Team runs off into a nearby elevator. In wandering around, they find the main engine room of Zeta Point, and humorously suggest the Alpha Gang may be from a different planet. They escape from a horde of worker droids upon being noticed by Seth. Tanking an elevator, they are soon caught by Helga, who drags them, as well as Rod and Laura, into the study room, sitting them at computers displaying Reimannian Geometry from the General Theory of Relativity (as they "are children, und children must study"). Dr. Z has apparently captured Ceratosaurus, but when he sees that all his other cards are gone, he suspects the D-Team (except Helga has them). Meanwhile, Max comes up with the genius idea of distracting Helga with a clogged toilet to escape (he also sees she has the deck of cards in her apron, but can't grab them). They walk with Rod and Laura around the surface of the island, discussing how the two fit with the rest of the Alpha Gang, and it comes out that Dr. Z wasn't the one to originally create the Dinosaur Cards. However, it all turns out to be a trap, as Rod and Laura send Dr. Z their location! Luckily (but unfortunately) for the D-Team, Reese flies overhead in a hydroplane, and Dr. Taylor jumps out with a parachute, but he's got it on upside down and gets snagged in a tree! After being freed by Rex, he tries to attack the Alpha Gang with his lizard-tongue whip, but it gets caught on a branch behind him. When the Alpha Gang summons their dinos, the D-Team escapes back in through the ventilation shaft. Inside, Dr. Z gets notified by Seth that Zeta Point's engines are ready to be fired up. Dr. Z is also preparing to add more dinosaurs to his army, but Dr. Taylor rescues Chomp's card from the Alpha Controller just in time, and the D-Team takes Ace, Paris, and Ceratosaurus' cards, too. Just then, Helga arrives, and the entire base starts shaking. Max makes a grab for the cards in Helga's apron, with Chomp tearing off the pocket and Dr. Taylor snatching them all with his whip. They run to Zeta Point's beach in order to meet Reese, but they find out to their surprise that the entire island is moving on its own! To make matters worse, the Alpha trio catches up with them, cornering them with their dinosaurs, including Styracosaurus. The D-Team summon their dinosaurs and Ceratosaurus, and use their new Move Cards to defeat the Alpha Gang, and reclaim Styracosaurus. Once Reese finds them at the island's new location, she lands, and the D-Team board and head home. Unfortunately, even after this whole ordeal, Max still hasn't gotten out of finishing his 3 days of janitor duty. And apparently, Zeta Point's plumbing still hasn't been fixed yet from when Max wrecked it (as Dr. Z soon finds out). Battles Alpha Gang vs. D-Team The Alpha Gang corners the D-Team on a sandy peninsula with Terry, Spiny, Tank, and Styracosaurus. The D-Team summons Chomp, Ace, Paris, and Ceratosaurus. Dr. Taylor quickly pulls out some of the new Move Cards they just got from the recaptured card-folio deck and gives them to Max, who distributes them. Ace uses Ninja Attack and defeats Tank; Paris uses Stomping Hammer and defeats Spiny; Ceratosaurus defeats Styracosaurus without a Move Card; and Chomp uses Styracosaurus' original Lightning Spear and defeats Terry. D-Team wins Quotes (Dr. Z has the D-Team held captive) -Rod: "So, what are we gonna do with these three? We can't really just let 'em go, can we?" -Dr. Z: "Hmm, eh…times like this…we could really use a plank." (Dr. Taylor and Reese are flying over Zeta Point to rescue the D-Team) -Reese: "There's nowhere for me to land this hydroplane." -Dr. Taylor: (putting on a parachute, obviously doing something wrong) "That's all right: I'm ready for anything!" -Reese: "Wait, do you know how to work that?" -Dr. Taylor: "No clue! (opens the plane door) How difficult could it be?" (Dr. Taylor jumps out of the plane) -Reese (to herself): "Less difficult if you had it on right-side up." New Cards *Ninja Attack move card (seen before, first time used) *Stomping Hammer move card (seen before, first time used) *Lightning Spear move card (seen before, first time used) Trivia *Dr. Z repeatedly uses the term "Alpha Dinosaur" to refer to any Alpha Gang-controlled dinosaur, as opposed to just the altered Alpha Dinosaurs. *When all the folio cards are dropped, most of the Dinosaur and Move Cards are shown to be blank, with the image space being all light blue on the Dinosaur Cards and all dark gray on the Move Cards. This could either mean than most of them simply had no content (perhaps incomplete or leftovers from the initial production), explaining why none of them were used or were part of the total dinosaur card tally, or that it was a simple way for the animators to show a large collection of cards without needing to decide which ones, though creating a seeming plot hole through their existence. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime